This Program is dedicated to the training of cardiovascular scientists with MD and/or PhD degrees. Over the past 20 years, the program has focused on producing new leaders in fundamental cardiovascular science. Areas of investigation include developmental biology, signal transduction, vascular and myocardial biology, complex multigenic disorders, molecular imaging, cardiac stem cell biology, metabolomics, and high-throughput chemical genetic screening. Graduates of the Training Program have been highly successful in terms of publications in high-profile journals, obtaining extramural funding, and securing outstanding faculty positions. The program is based at the Cardiovascular Research Center at the Massachusetts General Hospital with additional training sites at Harvard Medical School and Harvard University, as well as the Massachusetts Institute of Technology and the Broad Institute. New faculty have been recruited to enable trainees to benefit from dramatic recent advances in cardiovascular science, including genome wide association studies and induced pluripotent stem cells. The new faculty members are recognized leaders in their evolving fields, as well as proven, outstanding mentors. Training is firmly centered on laboratory science under the supervision of skilled primary and secondary mentors, with unique opportunities for innovation at the interface between fields and supervised development of interdisciplinary collaborative skills. Didactic experiences are tailored to the needs of the trainee and are designed to broaden their exposure to the forefront of cardiovascular science and provide science survival skills. The faculty and trainees are closely linked by the tradition of collaboration and a shared training mission. Importantly, an enhanced CVRC seminar series, CVRC retreat, and Science Social/Hot Topics meetings serve to bring trainees together on a regular basis and provide a sense of community. Trainee progress is closely monitored by the mentors, the Program Director and co-Directors, and a Steering Committee, with additional advice provided by an External Advisory Committee. Outstanding mentorship is taught, evaluated, and celebrated. As demonstrated by the strong track record of this Training Program, graduates are rigorously and systematically prepared to lead independent research programs at the cutting edge of cardiovascular science for the coming decades.